Pietro Maximoff
Real Name: Pietro Maximoff *'Current Alias:' Quicksilver *'Aliases:' Magnusson, Pietro Frank, Mateo Maximoff *'Editorial Names:' Formerly Son of M *'Relatives:' **Django Maximoff (father, deceased) **Marya Maximoff (mother, deceased) **Crystalia Amaquelin (ex-wife, marriage annulled) **Wanda Maximoff (twin sister) **Ana Maximoff (adoptive sister, deceased) **Mateo Maximoff (adoptive brother, deceased) **Luna Maximoff (daughter) **Thomas Maximoff (nephew, deceased) **William Maximoff (nephew, deceased) **Thomas Shepherd (reincarnated nephew) **William Kaplan (reincarnated nephew) *'Affiliation:' Avengers Unity Division; formerly X-Factor (Serval Industries; formerly as a spy for Havok and Avengers), Avengers Academy, Mighty Avengers, G.R.A.M.P.A., unofficial member of the Inhuman Royal Family, Knights of Wundagore, Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, X-Factor (Government), Genoshan Cabinet, West Coast Avengers *'Base of Operations:' Schaefer Theater, Manhattan, New York City, New York; formerly Avengers Mansion, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Serval Industries, Virginia; Avengers Compound, Los Angeles, California; Infinite Avengers Mansion; High Evolutionary's castle, Hudson River, New York; Transia; X-Factor Headquarters, Washington, D.C. *'Identity:' Public Identity *'Citizenship:' American, Transian *'Marital Status:' Single *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 6'0" *'Weight:' 175 lbs *'Eyes:' Blue *'Hair:' Silver *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Wundagore Mountain, Transia Powers and Abilities Speed Physiology: Quicksilver's body is adapted towards the rigors of high-speed running. His cardiovascular and respiratory systems are many times more efficient than those of a normal human being. He metabolizes an estimated 95% of the caloric energy content of foodstuffs. The chemical processes of Quicksilver's musculature are so highly enhanced that his body does not generate fatigue poisons, the normal by-products of locomotion, which force the body to rest. Rather, his body constantly expels waste products during his accelerated respiration through exhalation. His joints are smoother and lubricated more efficiently than those of a normal human being. His tendons have the tensile strength of spring steel. His bones contain unknown materials significantly more durable than calcium to withstand the dynamic shocks of his feet touching the ground at speeds a human could never achieve or withstand. Quicksilver's practical reaction time is several times faster than a normal human's and the speed at which his brain processes information is heightened to a level commensurate with his bodily speed, enabling him to perceive his surroundings while traveling at high velocities. Quicksilver's lachrymose is more viscous than normal, thus preventing rapid evaporation and replenishment of surface fluids on his eyeballs under the influence of high wind velocity to occlude his vision. Superhuman Speed: He was originally capable of running faster than the speed of sound. He had sufficient energy reserves that enabled him to run at this average speed for an unknown amount of hours before reducing his speed to replenish his body's store of energy. Quicksilver has used his powers of acceleration for various feats. He has plucked an arrow out of the air from a standing start, and has dodged machine gun fire. He has created cyclone-like gusts of wind, which are able to knock a man off his feet. He is able to run across the Atlantic Ocean and to oversea continents without having to stop, run up the sides of buildings effortlessly, and also seems able to use some type of energy, comparing it to "his father's power". After being captured by the High Evolutionary, where his powers were upgraded by Isotope E, his running speed was increased until he was capable of easily reaching high supersonic speeds between Mach 4 and Mach 5. The true extent of his amplified abilities are unknown, though he has been observed outrunning Thor's lightning bolts, running from Tibet to Indonesia in a few seconds, and covering half the Earth's distance in 92 seconds. He has ran back and forth in time and created time displaced duplicates (which Stephen Hawking theorized to take speeds of 25,000,000 mph) it can be confirmed Quicksilver has moved at speeds faster than light. No explanation has been given yet for his recent increase in speed. Quicksilver is also immune to the effects of friction, reduced oxygen up to a point where a human can no longer breathe, and impact upon his body while moving at super-speeds. He has traveled around the world by running on top of the ocean water and even ran all the way up Mount Everest without slowing down and went flying above cloud level as a result. He has recently shown the ability to shift his molecules through solid objects, and transport people at speeds greater than the speed of sound without injuring them. *''Superhuman Durability:'' His body is capable of resisting tremendous impact forces that could easily crush and kill a human without suffering any serious external or internal injuries. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Quicksilver's reaction time and reflexes are also superior to those of a human. Because his brain functions at superhuman speeds, everything he perceives moves slower to him. Even in his earliest appearances, he could perform feats of incredibly fast reaction times, such as dodging a close-range optic blast from Cyclops. *''Accelerated Metabolism:'' Quicksilver's metabolism is more than 15 times that of a normal human being, thus enabling him to heal much faster than normal and have an extended health and longevity. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Quicksilver's physiology grants him greater stamina when compared to any ordinary human, allowing him to operate at peak capacity for at least several hours before he begins to grow tired. *''Superhuman Agility:'' His physiology grants him superhuman agility, being more flexible and having greater balance. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Quicksilver possesses superhuman strength in his lower body as part of his body's adaptations for running. With his upper body, he can lift approximately 1,000 pounds, while his legs can press approximately one ton under optimal conditions. *''Molecular Acceleration/Destabilization:'' Throughout the course of his life as a mutant, his super speed has granted him numerous abilities. One of the very peculiar ones was being able to vibrate his molecular structure at high speeds. He has demonstrated the full effect which enables him to destabilize atomic matter by accelerating the target object's molecular structure, often causing it to fall apart or explode, usually by touching it. It is unknown if he can do this from a distance like his nephew, Thomas Shepherd. He also had the ability to fly for short periods of time. **''Intangibility:'' Quicksilver can also use molecular destabilization to walk through solid objects. Precognitive Immunity: It was believed that Quicksilver was invisible to Layla Miller's precognition, perhaps due to his close relation to the Scarlet Witch. However, Layla Miller had no precognition abilities, and her knowledge was given to her by the older Layla Miller who had come back from teh future. No explanation has been offered so far. Former Powers Pre-Molecular Chronokinesis: Quicksilver once had the power to vibrate his atoms so quickly that he traveled forward in time. His molecular speed that he generated displaced him out of the mainstream time/space so that he was able to propel himself into the future. He could leap from an hour to up to twelve days, and remain for several minutes to several hours before being recalled to his present time once his body tired, or he could return at will before his time was up. As he returned from his trip, he returned the exact moment he left so as to appear that he had been gone for half a nanosecond. He was able to bring inorganic objects from the future back to his correct time, although it was not shown what would happen if he attempted to bring organic objects with him. These new powers were having an affect on his physical health. Each time he met up with his future self (if indeed the person he met was his future self), the future self looked more and more haggard. Temporal Duplication: By leaping only mere seconds in time, he learned to create an indefinite number of "temporal dupes" that could be controlled with a certain amount of coordination. After spending weeks in the presence of the stolen Terrigen crystals, relying solely on them for sustenance, Quicksilver transformed even further. He was able to make greater leaps into the future. Moreover, Terrigen crystal formations started to grow out of his body. Terrigenesis: He was able to apply superhuman templates to others. He focused on giving such templates to other mutants depowered by the Scarlet Witch. The process seemed to be temporary and somewhat unstable. X-Gene Feedback: If Quicksilver used his Terrigenesis on a mutant whom kept their powers after M-Day, it caused their body to go into shock. The long-term effects of this ability were not seen. Category:Characters Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Speed Physiology Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Accelerated Metabolism Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Molecular Acceleration Category:Molecular Destabilization Category:Intangibility Category:Precognitive Immunity